Shot
by Douzheana
Summary: Kanou gets shot and Ayase realizes he wouldn't survive without him. What would he do once his payment is done? He decides to keep that from ever happening. Rated T just to be sure. AyaseXKanou pairing.


My very first Okane Ga Nai fanfiction. I really love this pair and I just have to write something about them. ^^

Enjoy!^^

_AyaseXKanou pairing._

**WARNING: **SLIGHTLY OOC AYASE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF ARE IN THE WORKS.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OKANE GANAI, NOR AYASE OR KANOU. THEY JUST DWELL IN THE MIDST OF MY IMAGINATION...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(SHOT)**

I've never been this scared in my life. Not even when I was being auctioned in front of scary, rich men, not even when I woke up with a stranger doing strange things to my body, not even when I was kidnapped by a crazy politician.

This… this fear is unbearable. Kuba-san told me that he's going to be okay. That it was only a graze. I'm still scared. I don't want to lose him. Now, even the idea of ever thinking of that idea scares me. No, I'll never survive without him. Not only because he supports me. No. because he has become my life, my everything.

I suddenly stop in the middle of thinking about these things. I'm so shocked. I thought I was just scared and intimidated by him. I thought I only like him a little because he is nice to me. But now… "Oh no… no Ayase, that's not how you feel about him," I talk to myself like I'm going crazy. I tremble at the thought that came to me. I cannot lo… no, I cannot love him. I do not have the right. I'm just here because I owe him. Now I realize why I'm scared.

Oh my. Why did he need to get shot just for me to realize this? I can't live without him. What should I do after my payment is done and finished? What if he throws me away? I didn't realize that I've been sobbing already until Kuba-san shook my shoulders and told me not to worry, Kanou would be fine.

Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to get shot and make me realize that I'd be devastated if I lose him? I look at his sleeping form. He still looks so intimidatingly big and strong despite being in a hospital bed. What is it in his job anyway that he'd risk his life just to earn more than he needs. So many times before (when I still thought that I only liked him), when I'd have wanted to tell him to stop. To tell him to stop doing dangerous things since he's already rich. He didn't seem to need more riches anymore. Why didn't he just get a more normal corporate job? I'd even be willing to work to help with the daily expenses. But I didn't say it. Because I didn't have the right. Because he didn't belong to me. It's I who belongs to him.

And now with the new realization of what I feel for him, I realize that I did belong to him. And I still belong to him even if he wouldn't want me anymore. I'd still belong to him. Yes, I fell in love with my captor, with my savior, with my boss, with my lover. I fell in love with Kanou. Oh, how wonderful it would be to put "my" in that last one. But I do not have the right to. I'm just a lowly possession. That thought made me sad. I'm so pathetic. I never really had anyone in my life. Not even Kanou who has helped me and cared for me. He's not even mine. I cry inwardly at the realization, as I'm crying outside at the sight of him unmoving on his bed.

I cannot let this go on. I have to do something about this. Now that I know that I won't survive without him, I have to do something to keep that from happening. I have to be brave. I have to make him realize that he needs to keep me. I have to. I really, really do.

I'm surprised at this new found courage and reserve. This is so different from the Ayase that Kanou saved a few months ago. And I have no one to thank for that but him. Because of him, I have learned to be brave, to fight in order to survive. And the only way for me to survive is to have him beside me. Even without all the riches that he has to offer. I need him. I really do.

* * *

There it is. My first attempt at OgN fanfiction.

That's chapter one. I hope you liked it.

This idea simply popped into my head one night and I decided to entertain it. This is the result. LOLS. ^_^

I'll try my best to add the next chapter as soon as I can.

Reviews and suggestions are warmly appreciated.

Thank you, guys.

~~Douzheana~~


End file.
